


compassion

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: L is manipulative, M/M, Or maybe it is, maybe offering his cake isn't an act of compassion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	compassion

You have been staring at my cake for quite a while now, I’ve noticed. Usually when someone experiences such cravings, their gaze doesn’t last any longer than the length of time it takes to get up and satisfy it. With how long you’ve been looking, you could have made two entire cakes…so what was it that was plaguing your mind?

I try to imagine what is must be like to feel framed as a murderer. I’ve seen guilty people, and their aura wreaks of evil. No amount of sweet talking or fake smiles could steer my conclusions to another direction that was more in their favor. I stayed true to me resolves, always.  
I have also seen innocent people with a guilty conscious. The idea that those who are innocent in a situation are the ones who seem to not have a care in the world is false. Those with a guilty mind ponder the thought of how they could possibly be suspected in the first place. They often find random points on a blank wall and stare at it for a long time, losing themselves in their own minds thinking, “How could that have been me? How could I have possibly done something like that? If I truly did have the power to commit such unforgivable tasks, would I actually go through with it?” 

For now, Light, you are innocent. There is lack of evidence, and lack of reason for me to suspect you for anything at the moment. You’ve been staring at me for far too long. Maybe it wasn’t my snack that was enticing you, perhaps it was my hand? You need companionship, and I am here for you. I would hold your hand but I can only pull you so far out of your head. You are consumed by your mind, and if it continues it will be nothing but madness and denial for you. I can’t have my friend feeling that way, not when I need him to help me root out the real evil in this world.

So here, have my cake. Eat it, and let every confection send thrills into your brain. Let it fan away your self-doubt. There’s no reason to feel guilty, or at least in this moment. Indulge in this cake, and then perhaps you will feel better. I care about you, and I need you. I need your bright mind to see the things I cannot. 

After all, one is more aware of his feelings when he is clear minded. So please, have it.. _and maybe you and I will find something of use to this investigation._


End file.
